


Baby Kaoru & Chisato Eat Fuit Gummy

by DivineNoodles



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Baby KaoChisa event cured my depression, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, The concept is dumb but the sentiment is real, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: Throughout history, humankind has only ever desired one thing.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Baby Kaoru & Chisato Eat Fuit Gummy

**Author's Note:**

> I Want Fuit Gummy

"Chii-chan I want fuit gummy."

Chisato looked up from the script she was reading to meet the big, watery, expectant eyes of her best friend. "What did you say, Kao-chan?"

"Fuit gummy! I want fuit gummy!" Kaoru replied.

Chisato giggled. "Silly, it's 'fruit' gummy, not 'fuit' gummy."

"That's what I said," said Kao-chan. "Fuit gummy."

Chisato snorted. "Kao-chan, don't you know how to pronounce your R's by now?"

Kaoru stared at her little feet. "I... I thought I did..."

"Repeat after me," said Chisato, setting her script down and facing Kaoru. "Fruit gummy."

"Fuit gummy."

"Fr-Fr-Fr-Fruit gummy," said Chisato, repeating the first syllable several times over.

"Fu-Fu-Fu-Fuit Gummy."

Next, she tried rolling the R. "Frrrrrrruit gummy."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuit gummy."

Chisato's giggles got louder. "Come on, Kao-chan! It's not so hard!"

Kaoru looked ashamed. She wrung her hands around one another in little circles, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sowwy... I can't talk as good as you, Chii-chan."

"It's fine, Kao-chan," she replied. "I'm an actress. We have to know how to pronounce stuff."

Kaoru sighed. "You'we amazing, Chii-chan. I wish I was as stong as you..."

Sensing Kaoru's trepidation, Chisato leaned over and gave her a big hug. "It's okay, Kao-chan. You'll get there someday!"

Kaoru nodded shakily. "U-Uh-huh!"

With another squeeze, Chisato pulled back. "Now, if you want the gummies, they should be on the bottom shelf of the pantry."

"O-Okay!" Kaoru waddled on towards the kitchen and, after a few moments, came back with three packets of fruit snacks.

"Three?" asked Chisato. "That's kinda a lot, isn't it?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Only one's fo me. These awe fo you!" She dumped two of the packets into Chisato's hands.

"For me?" asked Chisato.

"Y-Yeah!" said Kaoru. "C-Cuz you'we... you'e... _you're_ my best fr-friend! And you work hard! And you're nice to me!"

Chisato's face lit up. "See, Kao-chan? You can do it!"

Kaoru looked elated. "I-I wea- really can! Thank you, Chii-chan! I'm strong now!" She tried opening her packet in triumph, but had trouble until Chisato assisted hee.

Chisato giggled. "I guess you still need some help after all, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," said Kaoru, blushing. "B-But someday... I'm gonna help you out, okay? I won't be the same little Kao-chan who can't even say wo... words r-right!"

Chisato looked down at her own fruit snacks. "Kao-chan... you already help me out a lot. But thank you."

Kaoru grinned. "Whenever I eat fuit - _fruit_ gummies from now on, I'm gonna think of you, Chii-chan! Because they're the bestest, tastiest thing in the universe, just like you!"

"Thanks, Kao-chan," said Chisato. "Though how would you know if I'm tasty?"

"Uh, er, um..."

Chisato laughed more as Kaoru stumbled, looking for the right words with which to explain herself.

* * *

Another day, another performance.

Chisato was standing in the backstage dressing room, making sure her make-up and costume were properly outfitted, when her manager came in. "Chisato-chan? A note for you."

She had a feeling she knew what it would be. "The usual?"

"Yes, just as always." The manager left a stuffed purple envelope on the counter. "If you'll excuse me..."

Chisato exhaled as she took the envelope, her name written in elegant calligraphy upon the front. Upon opening it, she discovered the same items as she had a dozen times before: two packets of fruit gummies, and a note:

_Your regular dose of ambrosia - K.S._

Chisato sighed, unable to stop herself from smirking. "Honestly... she hasn't changed in the slightest."

**Author's Note:**

> I Want Fuit Gummy


End file.
